Poison
by Andrea Lupin
Summary: Songfiction zu Poison von Alice Cooper.


**Poison - Alice Cooper**

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill_

Du weißt, dass ich dich noch immer liebe – leider. Auch du liebst mich noch immer. Du willst mich zurück. Ich kann es verstehen, ich will auch wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Die Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht haben war so schön.

_  
I want to love you but I better not __touch (Don't touch) _

Aber du bist in Gefahr, wenn wir zusammen sind. Es ist noch nicht lange, dass wir getrennt sind, aber es kommt mir vor als ob ich mit jeder Minute die du nicht bei mir bist meine Identität verliere. Ich tue dinge, die ich früher nie gemacht habe. Ich werde noch verrückt ohne dich.

_  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

Du stehst neben mir und sprichst mit mir als ware ich für dich nur ein Freund. Und ich stehe in Flammen und kann mich kaum beherrschen dich nicht an mich zu reißen.

_  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

Aber wenn ich es täte, würde ich gegen meine Grundsätze handeln. Ich muss die Welt schützen – meine Welt – dich.

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

Du bist in jedem meiner Gedanken. Du bist in meinen Träumen. Überall nur du. Ich kann dir nicht entkommen und doch versuche ich vor dir wegzulaufen._  
__Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat _

Hast du geweint? Habe ich dir wirklich so viel Schmerz bereitet? Ich verstehe, das du nicht mehr mit mir sprichst, es ist ein unmenschlicher schmerz, jemanden vermissen zu müssen, der neben dir steht. Der dich in Wahrheit auch vermisst, noch mehr als es Worte beschreiben können.__

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

Ein stummer Vorwurf aus deinen Augen. Könnten Blicke töten … Was rufen mir deine Augen zu? Sie sagen du hasst mich? Ich kann es ihnen nicht glauben? Ist es Angst, Verzweiflung – wie bei mir? Oder Liebe?

_  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

Sprich doch mit mir! Ich will wissen wie es dir geht. Ich will dir sagen können wie es mir geht. Warum stößt du mich weg, wenn ich mich dir nähere. Warum läufst du weg?

_  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill 

Gefällt es dir mir zu zeigen, dass ich unrecht habe? Gefällt es dir mir so schmerzhaft zu beweisen, dass ich ohne dich nicht Leben kann – oder es zumindest nicht will! Gib es zu, du liebst es mich zu quälen.

_  
__I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

Mein Herz zerreißt, wenn ich an deine Küsse zurückdenke. Es ist fast körperlicher Schmerz den ich fühle. Wie soll ich in so einem Zustand kämpfen? Ich brauche dich. Du gibst mir kraft. Du gibst mir einen Grund zu kämpfen. Du gibst allem leiden Sinn.__

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

Für andere magst du gift sein. Für mich bist du das Gegengift. Ich schließe dich in meine Arme. Du drückst deinen zarten Körper mit einer solchen Innigkeit an meinen, dass ich mich fragen muss, wie ich ohne deine Berührungen leben konnte.

Was konnte ich hören, wenn es nicht deine Stimme war? Was konnte ich schmecken, wenn es nicht deine Lippen waren? Was konnte ich riechen, wenn es nicht der Duft deiner Haare war? Was konnte ich atmen? Was trinken? Was tun?

Ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich denke nicht mehr an die trostlose Zeit ohne dich. Ich will nicht, und ich kann es nicht.

Ja, du warst Gift, aber ich war schon immer anders. Für mich ist Gift ein Lebenselexir.


End file.
